My little host club
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: Some strange kids have come to Ouran academy, and Tamaki wants them to join the host club! How would the handle? Slight Blitz X Berry Gender swap Mlp. Good luck, the host club will be waiting!
1. Chapter 1

"Dusk shine! We have to hurry! Hurry, like right now!" I opened my eyes a crack to look at bubble berry, but I immediately flipped to the other side of my bed digging deeper into the warm blanket.

"He's not waking up!" I heard bubble yell.

"Let me take care of it" Barbra said, I heard footsteps walking closer towards me, then a voice "Dusk, I sort of burned 3 books" I immediately jumped up hearing that, but because of my sudden action, I fell of the bed, onto the ground with a loud 'THUD'. Then I heard laughter.

"BAHAHA, you are really that much of an egg head?! You have like two copies of every single book in the library!" I looked up to see Rainbow blitz, clutching his stomach, and laughing his ass off. I glared at him, but that just seemed to make him laugh harder. Sighing I looked at the rest of my friends, some who were smirking, others smiling, and one frowning.

"Remind me, what are we doing?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my sore head.

"Simple, Dusk, today is our first day at ouran!" Exclusive bend down and help me up, that's when I noticed, they were all wearing uniforms.

"Crap! What time is it?!" I rushed over to my bedside table wear my clock was, 7:00 am. "GAH! two hours! get out! I have to hurry!" I panicked and pushed Exclusive, who crashed into Blitz, who crashed into bubble, who crashed into A.J, and so on, until their was a large train of people heading out of my room.

I slammed the door shut behind them, and I could faintly hear Exclusive whining about how his uniform was now wrinkly.

* * *

It wasn't that long before we started to go to our new elite school; Ouran academy. We all walked in a big group, and Barbra held my held, and, unfourtionaly, she was assigned to the middle school section, but you would think with her knowledge, she would be with around us.

"So, how you think the school will be? Full of rich bastards, or like any other school?", Blitz asked, his hands behind his head as he walked.

"Oooo! I know! Probably rich bastards, although not all of them! there's this guy named Haruhi and he's not like them!" Bubble skipped next to us, a smile never leaving his face.

"Im sorry, but who is _'Haruhi'_?" Exclusive asked, raising an eyebrow, and casting a worried glance to our friend. Bubble berry stopped skipping at this question, and stood still for a moment, before shrugging, and rushing back to meet our pace.

"The writer made me say it, blame her." Bubble said it as though it was.. _normal_, like a daily occurrence.

"You make no sense, Bubble." Applejack walked calmly along, his Stetson ever present on his head, and his hands in his pockets.

"I know." Bubble shrugged it off.

"Well, whoever this 'Haruhi' is, maybe we can befriend them." I said, giving an amused smile.

"Are you that excited to replace me in your high school life?" Barbra grumbled, pouting a bit as she did.

"Noone could replace you Barbra" Exclusive went close to Barbra, patting her head and giving a smile, which made the said girl get hearts in her eyes.

"I-I don't mean to interrupt, but we're here." Butterscotch said shyly, pointing the school.

The school was large and was made of different buildings, The lawn for the school was neatly cut with rose bushes. But the most noticeable thing anyone first sees, is that it was pink. And not just a little bit, it looked like someone vomitied pink.

"Its pink..." Blitz looked in awe at ouran, muttering those few words.

"What's wrong with pink?" Bubble pointed to his hair, which was a bright pink color, an unusual scowl on his face.

"Nothing!" Blitz casted a glance away, I rolled my eyes as we started to head into the building.

**- Slight time skip~**

We arrived at the office about ten minutes after we entered the school, we had gotten lost and tried to ask for directions with some girls who were chatting, but they didn't do anything but blush and walk away from us. It was really annoying. When we did find the office, Butterscotch and Barbra looked as though they had found heaven, gazing at the office doors with stars in their eyes.

"Thank God! I thought we were going to be lost forever!" Barbra raised her hands up, like she was praying,

"I-I have to agree with Barbra, being lost is kind of scary, you know?" Butterscotch clutched his right arm.

"You guys are babies! We weren't going to get lost!" Blitz was taking this quite easily.

"Dont be rude Rainbow." Applejack took off his hat and slapped Blitz with it, before calmly placing it back on his head.

"Ah! Be carful, I had to re-sew that Applejack! Im running low on thread, and I cant buy more until tomorrow!" Exclusive scolded.

"Well, Ah'm sorry, but it had to be done." We continued to talk as we walked through the office doors.

"That must hurt though." I said, rubbing my head subconsciously, looking at Blitz, who was also rubbing his head.

"Yes it does, im going to get you back A.J!" Blitz glared at Applejack, who only in response, glared back. Rolling my eyes for a second time, I glanced over to the receptionist, who was watching Applejack's and Blitz's stare down with an amused smile. She then noticed I was looking at her, and turned her attention towards me, the smile never leaving her face.

"Hello, you must be the new students!" She gave a warm friendly smile, I smiled back.

"Yes we are, and as you can see-" I gestured to my friends, A.J and Blitz was fighting, butterscotch looked close to tears, Barbra was reading a comic along with Bubble, and Exclusive was admiring the office, "We are sort of unorganized." I gave a chuckle.

"Ah, well, it must be sort of hard going to school in a different state, so please, do not worry. You all were from Equestria correct? I heard there are many horses"

"Yes there are, I suppose that's why the state is called Equestria." I gave a light smile, and chuckled a bit.

"Well, back to business, here are your schedules, and someone will come to pick up... 'Barbra' I believe that's her name." The receptionist handed me six papers, each with one of our names( Excluding Barbra)

"Thank you!" I politely bowed my head before looking back at my friends.

"Hey guys! I have the schedule" Everyone immediately froze before coming to me for they're respective paper, all except Barbra.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Barbra asked, tugging lightly on my uniform, looking at me with puppy dog eye. I bowed down to reach her eye level, and gave her a hug.

"You have to wait here, ok? Someone will get you." I looked at her green eyes, hopeing that she doesn't get teased again because of her hair color, or fangs.

"Alright..." Barbra gave me a sad look, and I knew she was hopeing too.

* * *

**ha-ha! I knew I would get this up! Dude, im like, so proud of myself :D**

**here's the deal with Barbra; I sort of want her to be a bully victim because of the way her eyes are slits, or because her teeth are sharp (Like a dragons).**

**Later on; you'll see why I did this...**

**Ah, screw it! Im Shipping Barbra and Chika! :D :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for not updating my little lovely's! Here we go; and this is in Barbra's pov, for the time being right now.**

I watched as my friends each left the office, either yelling, or just staying quiet. I kept staring out the door, even as they walked down the long hallway, right until they were out of my , I stepped back into the offce and sat on the pink couch, twitting my thumbs for entertainment. It didn't take long until I started fidgeting with my uniform, a brown sailor-like top with a short brown skirt, making so it had no wrinkles, so I could look presentable.

I don't know how long I sat in the office, but a cough made my head whip up.

Standing in front of me was a boy with light brown hair and blue rimmed glasses, he wore the middle school male uniform, and had sharp brown eyes. Giving a closed mouth smile, I stood up and introduced myself.

"Hello! My name's Barbra! Its a pleasure to meet you!" Being polite, I bowed in respect, he seemed to 'tch' at my politeness, and I looked back at him; he wasn't even really paying attention to me, he wasn't even _looking_ at me!

"My name is Yasuchika Haninozuka, ill be the one showing you to your class" He now looked at me, something flickered in his eyes; confusion maybe? I don't know, but I nodded.

"Yes, thank you!" I gave a full-blown grin, showing my fang-like teeth, he stepped back slightly, but otherwise held his ground.

"C-come, lets go" He started leading the way out of the office, and the whole while, he was blushing very lightly...

And so was I...

* * *

**Classrooms: no one's pov, Main 6**

"Class, we have new students!" Class 1-A's teacher was talking quite cheerily, because of her happy-go-lucky mood, most students were paying attention; very curious about what was going on. "Come on in please!" The teacher gestured to the door, and two students entered. "Introduce yourselves to the class!" The teacher gave one final smile before sitting down at her desk.

"My name is Raydon Bradley, most people call me Rainbow Blitz though... Can I sit now?" A boy with multi-colored hair introduced himself, he had lightning shaped eyebrows, and wore the uniform slightly sloppy; as the vest was open and his tie was missing. Alot of girls giggles at his attitude, causing the Hitachiin twins to exchange glances.

"Ooh! My turn, right? Well, my name is Brendon Baxter, alot of people call me Bubble Berry, so just call me that!" This one who introduced himself had a dark pink colored hair, it was poofy like cotton candy, and had bright blue eyes that just twinkled with excitement. Many girls blushed, causing the twins to get identical smirks on their faces.

"Have a seat anywhere you like!" The teacher opened up her arms to gesture to the room; however, only three seat available, one all the way in the back, one in the front, and another one next to two twins. Quickly walking to some seats, Blitz took the seat in the back, and Bubble next to the twins. As Bubble sat down, the twins immediately greeted him.

"Hey, Bubble, right?" The twin on the left asked, to this Bubble nodded happily.

"Yep! what's your name?"

"I'm Hikaru-"

"And I'm Kaoru."

""Nice to meet you"" Both twins held out their hands to shake, and Bubble accepted both with a smile

"Nice to meet you too!" Bubble stopped shaking hands and retracted, immediately putting a finger to his lip, he asked a simple question; "Would you mind showing me and Blitz to all our classes, if you can" Bubble smiled returned as he asked this, also causing the Hitachiin's to smirk

""Of course, come to Music room 3 at lunch, we'll give you a tour of the school!""

* * *

**Finally finished, oh twins, what have you done?**

**"Hikaru"**

**"kaoru"**

**""Both twins""**

**Yes, their show names are nicknames, but remember, this my AU, and also, I HATE writing in 3rd person**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Dusk shines pov-**

When me and Butterscotch walked into our new classroom, all eyes were on both of us, Causing the slightly older boy, Scotch, to hide behind me, as if I was a shield and we were getting ready for battle. I noticed how mostly everyone was staring at our hair colors, but there was two people; a blond and a boy wearing glasses, that caught my attention the most...

I don't really know why.

"Ok, introduce yourself!" The teacher said strictly, glaring at both me and Scotch. Because of this action, Scotch hid himself more behind me, shaking all the while. Giving a sigh, I decided to introduce myself first.

"My dame is Daniel Stanick, But just call me Dusk shine, so I suppose you can call me that." I gave a polite bow, smiling as my head dipped. I heard many swoons, so I glanced back up to see many girls blushing, their faces the color of tomatoes. Giving a light frown, I raised my head.

_Not again, I'm tired of girls swooning over me for nothing._

I glanced over to Scotch, who was clutching his right arm fearfully, looking around the room, before he twitched and glanced at the ground. "My name is Barend Scotch, most people call me Butterscotch..." Scotch said, it wasn't that loud, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. And, once again, many girls blushed.

"Take a seat." The teacher glanced at Scotch with a sneer, most likely not happy on how quiet the boy was. Taking a quick glance around the room, I found a seat on the right side to the boy with blond hair and purple eyes, Scotch found a seat all the way in the back, near a dark corner, which he was happy to take.

Resting my head on my elbow, the blond tapped on my shoulder, glancing to look at him; I noticed how his eyes twinkled in delight, and how he had a creepily large smile on his face, he reminded me much of Bubble Berry.

"Dusk, would you like to join the host club?" He asked in a chipper tone. I could only utter one thing, staring at him;

"Eh?"

"Come to music room 3 at lunch! You wont be disappointed!" The boy then glanced at the other guy next to him, the one with glasses, and only on thing came to my mind;

_...A host club, in a high school?_

* * *

**Short chapters suck.**

**Sowwy, ill upload the other one soon.**


End file.
